Baby Steps
by She'sAShipper
Summary: Pt 1 in Jaylynne verse. Frank is injured in an accident things at the Sherwood home get pretty hectic, especially with a 4yr old, Frank's parents, and health worries for Denise. They learn to move forward, even if it's just Baby Steps. w/ lildramaqueen10
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The long awaited sequel to When Was the Day if finally here. This begins an eight part series chronicling the Sherwood family as they grow and change from 2014 until 2040! We'll see Frank and Denise continue to mourn the loss of their son while raising their daughter. We'll see the special bond between Frank and his little girl and the deep abiding love between Denise and Frank that does stand the test of time. **

**Please let us know what you think. This is a full collaboration with lildramaqueen10. **

**For other collaborations looks under SherwoodShippers on .**

**For those inquiring about my JAG piece, it is finished and is being typed as we speak. I've been ill and have only been completing works thanks to my coauthor on this piece. LBUA 38 coming soon!**

"Mommy, when is Daddy getting home?" Four year old Jaylynne Anna Sherwood asked her mother for the tenth time in three hours.

Frank had been away for two weeks and she'd missed him so much. He'd call her every night and read a story with her but it wasn't the same as being carried to bed and tucked in safe and warm by her Daddy. But today, Mommy had promised Daddy would be home for supper. Mommy had spent all day getting ready. It was almost time for dinner now and Jaylynne was too excited to sit still.

"He will be here in a little bit sweetie," she said laughing at her daughter's excitement, she was a Daddy's girl no doubt about it.

"What's a little bit, Mommy?" Jay asked her. Frank had been teaching her how to tell time before he left.

"About half an hour," she responded.

"That's a long time, Mommy," Jay pouted but sat down and went back to her coloring to pass the time.

Denise was getting a little worried, he should have been home by now but with Army transport you never did know for sure.

"Jaylynne, come on and eat," she said after waiting nearly an hour for Frank. Military transport was never reliable, that was hard on a four year old though.

"I want to wait for daddy," she whined.

"Daddy's running late, baby, now be a good girl and eat," Denise said going to pick up the tiny four year old. She was very small and petite for her age and looked exactly like Frank.

Jaylynne gave in and ate a small portion of her food then just pushed the rest around her plate. "Where's daddy?" she asked looking up at her mother.

"I don't know, honey," Denise sighed. "Let me go call him, okay? Maybe he's stuck in traffic." Denise went to call Frank's cell phone but only got the prompt to leave him a message. "He's probably still flying, sweetie."

"Stupid army transport," she said making a face that made Denise laugh until she remembered herself.

"Jaylynne, what does Daddy say about words like that?" Denise asked her pouting four year old. Frank would be a puddle by now, he couldn't resist her when she got this particular look on her face.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said and smiled angelically.

Denise cleaned up their supper and gave Jaylynne her bath, "Come and lay down in Mommy's bed, I'll wake you when Daddy comes home, okay baby?"

"Okay," she said sleepily and yawned.

Denise was about sick to her stomach by now, something wasn't right and she knew it. She tried calling Frank again.

As she reached for the phone it rang, "Frank?" she said her heart pounding. "No, Denise, it's Michael. Claudia Joy and I are on our way."

"What's going on? Is Frank okay? Have you heard from him?" her mind was racing along with her heart.

"We'll be there in five minutes, Denise," Michael said and hung up.

She took a deep breath to keep from falling apart, now she knew something wasn't right.

Four and a half minutes later Michael and Claudia Joy were at the door. Denise opened it the moment she saw them, "Come on in and sit down," CJ urged.

"What's wrong? Where is Frank?" she asked getting panicked.

"He's in surgery at Mercer," Michael said slowly. "His transport was broadsided on the way out of the airfield. He hadn't fastened his belt yet, he's in serious condition," Michael said gently. "Claudia Joy is here to stay with Jay; I'll take you to him."

Denise couldn't hold back the tears anymore "I can't lose him," she said.

"He's tough as they come, Denise, he was conscious in the ambulance," Michael told her.

"He'll want to see you the minute he wakes up I'm sure, now you need to be strong for him," Michael told her. "Get your jacket; he'll be all over me if you went out after dark without a jacket."

She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and followed Michael out the door in a hurry.

Michael sat with Denise as they waited for news on Frank. She paced, fidgeted, and paced some more before finally two doctors that Denise remembered from her nursing days stepped into the waiting area, Dr. Ecklund, chief of neurology and Dr. Mason, a top orthopedic surgeon. "Denise, General Holden, he's in recovery."

"But?" she asked, she knew it wasn't good, not with a neurosurgeon and orthopedist together.

"His injuries are extensive," Dr. Mason replied. "I've done what I can, we removed several bones chips from the base of the spine and secured the right hip, it fractured on impact, and I assisted Dr. Ecklund in internally stabilizing the spinal column. "

"The visual and testing we've done at this point, shows a detachment of the spinal nerves between T- 5 and T-7," Dr. Ecklund replied. "We won't know the extent of the damage until we can talk to him, though I suspect he'll experience some degree of paralysis, how much, how long, too soon to tell."

"When can I see him?" She didn't care about the injuries; she just wanted to be with her husband.

"Denise, you're his wife, so we'll allow you to be with him, but no other visitors until at least tomorrow, I'm sorry, General. He'll probably be very confused when he wakes up, it's best to let him discover his sensation or lack thereof on his own then reassure him," Dr. Ecklund advised. "Come with me."

Denise followed the doctor to recovery and prepared herself for the worst.

He looked like he was asleep. Frank was a back sleeper so he'd probably be very upset to be stuck on his side for at least 24 hours but she'd be able to soothe that with love and soft touching. What she wouldn't be able to soothe was the fear he'd feel when we wasn't able to move or feel more than half of his body.

She went over and sat by his bed and took his hand in hers "Frank, can you hear me?" she said softly.

His hand flexed in hers and made a soft moan but didn't open his eyes. Still, he'd reacted to her voice and her touch.

"I'm right here, honey," she soothed.

He shifted and moaned in pain, but his eyes fluttered open and met her eyes, "Dee?"

"Hey handsome," she said smiling at him.

"Jaylynne?" he said immediately, fear in his voice.

"She's with Claudia Joy, she's fine," she said.

"Jeremy?" he asked, he appeared to be very confused and definitely frightened.

"Everybody's fine honey," she said trying to soothe him, he only woke from surgery; she couldn't remind him of a loss he still mourned.

"Why do I feel so...Is this a hospital?" he asked finally sensing his surroundings.

"Yeah honey, it's a hospital," she replied.

"Why am I here? What happened?" he was waking a little more and tried to roll off his side. Not only couldn't he do it...it hurt, badly.

"You were in an accident honey," she said.

He was breathing hard trying to hide the pain, "Get me off my side, Dee. This hurts," he said shifting as much as the various restraint devices permitted which was very little.

"You have to stay like that, Sweetheart. You had surgery on your back, you can't lay on it," she said, she didn't like for him to hurt but she couldn't risk moving him right now.

"Just help me move, Dee," he said again. "I don't like this. This hurts."

"I know honey but you can't, at least not yet," she replied.

"Why won't you help me?" he asked her, his voice was catching and his eyes were watering, he didn't understand, she knew that his brain was just too fogged with drugs to fully understand.

"I want to help you, but you had an operation on your back, you can't lie on it yet, as soon as the doctor says it's all right, I'll help you, I promise, just try and sleep," she replied.

"Tired," he sighed but stopped fighting.

"Get some rest," she said and kissed his forehead gently.

He was asleep immediately and for the moment looked to be relaxed and pain free. Denise laid his hand on the bed, his ring was missing, and he'd be upset if he woke without his wedding ring.

She quietly slipped out of the room and looked for Michael; he was waiting for her just on the other side of the door.

"How is he?" Michael asked her quickly.

"Confused, in pain, frightened but he won't admit it," Denise sighed. "He's on his side and he hates that, he hates sleeping on his side, he hates it..." It was building up inside her; she was an inch from the edge.

"Alright calm down it won't be for too long," he said.

"That won't be, but...I'm scared Michael. I'm scared at how he'll take it, he's just started moving on after losing Jeremy, and he didn't do anything to deserve this, nothing." The tears started then, she held them in for Frank, but she couldn't hide them anymore.

Michael pulled her into a hug. "Shh Denise, it's all right. Frank is strong, he is going to be fine," he said.

"No, he's not," she said against his chest. "No, he's not. He'll live but it's not going to like it was in the best case, you know how he is with change! What is this going to do to him?"

"i don't know Denise," he said, he wished he could give her more answers.

"I better call his folks," she said sniffling. "Dennis and Frank were supposed to take Jay up to Ohio next week."

Michael nodded and she went to call her in-laws, she knew this would crush them both.

Near Savannah, Georgia

It was after 2AM, so when the phone started ringing Dennis knew it wasn't good news. "Sherwood," he said sounding almost exactly like Frank did when he said it.

"Dennis it's Denise," she said trying to keep the fear and the tears out of her voice.

It didn't work. "Denise, what happened? What's wrong?"

She took a breath and it spilled out, "i have bad news," she said. "Frank was in an accident, he had to have surgery."

"Whoa, Denise, Denise," Dennis said waking up. "Slow down. What happened, an accident?" he was still trying to wake up and absorb this.

"Yeah his transport broadsided and he didn't have his seat belt fastened yet," she replied. "He's hurt pretty bad."

"And he's had surgery? Is he gonna make it?" Dennis asked nudging his wife. She slept like a rock, he, like his son, was always on alert.

"Yeah but you might want to come up here whenever you can," she replied, she knew he was scared.

"How serious is this? This wasn't a minor operation was it?" he asked. He'd known soldiers that had spinal surgery, 85% of them were in wheelchairs.

"No," she said, no use in lying to him.

"Okay, okay," he said, again sounding so much like is son, but Frank would deny on a stack of Bibles being even remotely like his dad. "We'll be there sometime tomorrow if nothing else we can help with Jaylynne. Does he know how badly he's hurt?"

"I don't think he realizes it yet," she said wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "I was only with him a few minutes when he just woke up."

"My son won't take this well," Dennis sighed. "I'll tell him, keep him calm until we arrive and I'll...I'll tell him. No fear," Dennis reminded her. Why did everything he said sound like it came from Frank?

"Okay, see you both tomorrow," she said and hung up.

Back at the house Jaylynne woke up alone in her parents' room, it was dark and she didn't see either of her parents. "Mommy?" she said loud enough for Claudia Joy to hear her.

Claudia Joy took a deep breath and went to see the tiny little girl. "Hi, Sweetie," she said sitting by Jaylynne on the bed.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked and it was obvious she was frightened.

"Well, honey, your daddy got hurt on his way home from the plane and Uncle Michael took your mommy to see him," Claudia Joy explained. "He needs to be with the doctors so they can make him feel better."

"i want my daddy," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, sweetie pie," Claudia Joy said beginning to rock the child. "And he wants to see you too but right now only Mommy is allowed to see him, even Uncle Michael isn't allowed to yet and he's a General. We have to wait until the doctors say it's okay. We want daddy to get better right?"

"Right," she said, her eyes beginning to close again.

"Want me to hold you while you sleep, baby?" Claudia Joy asked. Emmalin still liked to be held after waking up frightened.

She nodded and fell back to sleep against her godmother's chest hoping when she woke up she'd be able to go with her Mommy and see her Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We don't own them, we're just borrowing them. If we did own them, no doubt who the main characters would be, lol.**

**Those waiting on JAG, it is coming. Promise. This series is up faster thanks to co authors. **

** For other AW work I've done or helped with please see stories by SherwoodShippers and leave a review. **

Claudia Joy held the sleeping child for the rest of the night, until finally around 6 AM Michael and Denise arrived home. Denise's eyes were swollen from crying and Michael looked almost as bad as he had the day they lost Amanda. She shifted Jay onto her Mommy's pillow and went to meet them. "How is he?"

"In pain," Denise said. "Jaylynne good for you?"

"Yeah, she woke up a few hours ago and fussed a little bit, but I talked to her and she went back to sleep," Claudia Joy told her friend. "How bad are his injuries?"

"He had to have surgery on his spine," she replied.

"Paralysis?" she asked.

Before Denise could respond the phone rang.

"Sherwood residence," she said into the receiver.

"Mrs. Sherwood, Dr. Ecklund," the caller said. "You need to come back to the hospital right away."

Denise only had to look at Michael before he was running with her to the car. When they arrived Denise ran down the hall towards Frank's room, there was a flood of staff surrounding his bed. "Frank!" she called to him, but he wasn't able to answer her.

"Oxygen sats are dropping, let's get him upstairs," Dr. Ecklund barked not taking the time to speak to Denise they rushed past her with Frank to the operating room. A short while later, a nurse explained he'd had chest pain and difficulty breathing that didn't coincide with his injuries and that the doctors had suspected a collapsed lung.

A few hours later Dr. Ecklund confirmed the diagnosis and emphasized to Denise the likelihood Frank would face a long term disability. She prayed as she kept vigil at his bedside that he would recover but she knew it wasn't often the case.

Frank made slip and slides through the night; by morning the doctors feared the edema in his back had compromised his lung function. By noon, he'd developed a fever and by night, it was clear he'd have to fight pneumonia on top of the other battles his body was waging. Claudia Joy, Michael, and Roland sat with Denise while the doctor delivered the news. "We needs to move him to ICU, it's not looking good. If he has other family..."

"I've called his parents, they'll be here soon," Denise said flatly. She was very afraid she might lose her husband.

When Dennis and Brenda arrived the next morning they found Denise sitting at Frank's side sleeping. Their boy was banged up and hooked up to more machines than they'd ever seen on anyone.

Denise sensed she wasn't alone and shot up in her seat. She checked Frank first to find his condition relatively unchanged. When her eyes fell on Dennis and Brenda she was so relieved she started to cry.

Brenda went straight to her and hugged her, "Oh Denise, sweetie, how are you holding up honey?" It was clear where Frank got his penchant for pet names; Brenda almost never called anyone by their name.

"I'm trying to keep it in for Jaylynne, but he's so sick Brenda," Denise said sadly, trying to keep too many tears from falling, she'd do that alone, with Frank once he was stronger. Still, she hoped her father in law would come and hold her, if not Frank he was the next best thing.

He did just that. Since Jaylynne was born, Dennis had softened quite a bit. He walked over pulling her into a hug, "It'll be okay Denise, Frank is strong, he has too much to live for to give up, he will fight this," he told her trying to comfort her, but she was still afraid. Frank said more than once how much he missed Jeremy; if he had a choice like the books said...She didn't want to think about that.

With Denise in Dennis' arms, Brenda sat by Frank who was having a reunion of his own, with Jeremy just as Denise feared. "Dad!" Jeremy called and sprinted to his father. "Dad!"

"Jeremy," Frank said smiling. "Hey, son."

The two men embraced for a long while then broke apart. When they did Frank was still smiling but Jeremy wasn't. "What are you doing here, Dad? You aren't supposed to be here yet."

"Car accident," Frank replied. "I think."

Jeremy confirmed it, "I was with you."

"You were?" Frank asked confused.

"I always am," Jeremy replied. "I love you Dad and I miss you."

"I miss you too son, sometimes I wish I could be with you," Frank said

"I know," Jeremy said. "But look at Mom. Look at her, she needs you, she's hurting so badly for you."

Frank followed Jeremy's gaze to Denise sitting beside his bed with both of his parents looking on with her. She hadn't slept all night, he could tell by how dark her eyes were and the way her posture slumped.

Frank sighed, "She's strong. She's survivor, she survived Annie's death and…yours. She'll survive if I…"

"If you give up she'll remarry," Jeremy told his father, showing his father the image of Denise in another man's arms. "But it won't go well, he'll hurt her, he'll hurt Jaylynne..."

"Okay son, I get what you're saying, I need to go back to her, to Jaylynne," Frank said.

"It won't be easy on you, dad," Jeremy told him. "You'll have to work hard, really hard to get back to where you were."

Jeremy showed Frank images of him in therapy, taking falls, taking hits, battling crippling pain, and crying tears of frustration.

Frank sighed, "I don't know if I am strong enough to go through all that," he said.

"You're strong enough," Jeremy told him. "You've always been my hero, Dad."

Frank smiled. "I hope you are right son."

"You have to decide if you are strong enough to go back and fight for your life or if you are strong enough to sit up here with me and watch mom suffer knowing you can't ever help her," Jeremy said. "Either way, I'll be here when you do come home."

"I need to go back to her I can't bear to watch her suffer like this. I will miss you son," he said hugging Jeremy again.

"I'll always be there, Dad. I love you," Jeremy told Frank and lifted his hand in salute.

Frank said goodbye to Jeremy, he left his son and returned to his body, he stirred slightly wincing and opening his eyes, seeing everyone around him.

Denise was the first to notice. She was by his side in seconds, "Frank? Sweetheart?"

"Dee?" he said his voice raspy and still without strength.

"I'm here, Honey. I'm right here and so are your mom and dad," Denise told him pointing to Brenda and Dennis. "Is there pain?"

"Some in my head, but other than that not really," he said.

Denise didn't like that answer, the pictures she'd seen told a different story, still he was groggy and confused, "What about your chest? Any pain there?"

"Yeah," he said after thinking for a minute.

"Okay, what about your back or your legs? Pain there?" Denise prayed the answer was yes.

"Yeah my back," he replied.

"What about your legs?" Denise pressed. She'd seen the films but prayed they were wrong.

He thought about it, his legs didn't hurt, in fact he couldn't feel them at all, "Denise, I can't feel my legs," he said getting scared and starting to search the room wide eyes for some explanation.

Denise took Frank's chin into her hand and guided his face so he was looking into her eyes. She stroked his cheek with one hand and held onto him with the other, as she gently explained, "I know you can't, honey. You hurt your back in the accident and you probably won't be able to feel your legs for awhile until it gets better, but it will get better, Frank." She was lying but she couldn't believe this could be forever and she wouldn't let him believe it.

"When will I get the feeling back?" he asked he didn't like this one bit, in fact he hated it.

"I don't know," Denise said looking at Dennis and Brenda for help. Frank's father sat beside him and took his other hand. "The when isn't important, son. It's the how and on that we know the answer. You rest up, and then you work, you work harder than you ever did before and it'll happen. And I'll be right there with you whenever you need me."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot," he said smiling though only for a second.

"Dennis, why don't you and I go visit our granddaughter and let Frank and Denise have some time?" Brenda suggested

"Okay," he said getting up and following her out to allow his "children" time together.

"I want you to leave too," Frank said with little conviction. "I need to be alone."

"I don't want to leave you," Denise protested smoothing his forehead.

"I don't want you here, I don't want anyone here," Frank said showing his fear and pain as anger.

Hurt, Denise rose from the chair without another word and went to give him his wish for solitude. When she was almost to the door he spoke again, "Wait."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around "What?" she asked gently.

His jaw worked the way it did when he was fighting back tears, "I'm scared," he admitted.

She walked back over to him and held his hand. "I know and it's okay to be scared," she said.

"I don't know what to do," Frank said. "I just want to go home. I want to go home with you and Jay."

"I know, I wish you could come home too," she said fighting back tears.

"Don't cry, Dee, I can't stand to see that," Frank said. "Who's with Jay? When can I see my daughter?"

"She's with your folks and the Holdens, you can see her tomorrow," she said blinking to get rid of the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, she had to be strong for him.

"She's the only person I want to see right now, okay, Dee?" Frank asked. "You and Jay, no one else."

"Okay," she said biting her lip; she knew it would be next to impossible to keep Dennis and Brenda from making a return trip.

"You scared?" he asked gently. "I'm sorry I'm not being strong for you, I should be," Frank said reaching for her.

"No, you shouldn't be, you're the one that's hurt," she said. "I'm okay," she said putting on her brave face.

"We've been married 24 years, you're lying," he said. "My arms still works...come here, baby. I'm still here, all right?"

"I know," she said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Not much chance of that, pain's pretty bad anyway," Frank said. "I think I need you as much as you need me about now."

She nodded and slowly lay down on the bed next to him, careful of his legs and back.

He wrapped the arm that was not trapped beneath him around her and pulled her close, "I love you. So does Jeremy," he said softly.

She smiled still refusing to let go of her emotions, there would be plenty of time for that when Jaylynne was asleep and she was home, she had to be strong for Frank.

He fell asleep a few moments later but it was far from peaceful. Denise wiggled from his arms and went to the nurse's station, "My husband is in pain, he needs something for it."

"We will get to him when we can ma'am," the nurse said, she and Denise never got along when she worked here.

"But he's in pain now," Denise said. "He has the right not to be in pain."

"We are all very busy right now Denise," she said.

"Sitting back there reading a magazine isn't busy, Cathleen," Denise snapped. "I'll get him the medication myself."

"You can't do that you don't work here anymore, you got fired remember," she said smiling smugly at Denise.

"I remember, so don't do it for me, do it for Frank," she begged. "He is suffering, not me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and went to get the medicine for Frank.

It was clear that Frank was suffering when the nurse entered, he was making sounds of distress and his brow was damp, "Thank you. This is disgraceful."

"Were sorry sir, we are incredibly backed up, if you need anything else at all just let me know," she said smiling sweetly at frank then turn to look at Denise and rolled her eyes slightly before leaving the room.

"Try to go back to sleep," she soothed. "Don't fight the pain, let it come, and let the medicine ease it away."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Denise sat with him while he slept, it was so hard seeing him like this, it stabbed her in the heart to see him hurting, it always had...

**Fort Bliss Post Hospital  
Medical Floor  
1988**

**Denise was exhausted she was 11 and a half hours into a twelve hour shift and she'd just gotten assigned a new patient. This one was something else; he was a 20 year old paratrooper candidate who just jumped off a radio tower, without his chute. The ego on these guys always drove her to distraction.**

**"Corporal Sherwood?" she said walking into the cubicle. "I'm Denise, how are you feeling?"**

**""Like I just jumped off a tower," he said laughing then winced in pain.**

**"That was probably not the smartest thing you've done in your life," she said. "On a scale of 1 -10 how significant is your pain?"**

**"Four," he said smiling at the young nurse.**

**"Why am I thinking you are lying through your teeth?" Denise laughed. "Still, Dr. Lewis ordered a morphine drip so you'll feel pretty happy in no time. How did this happen?" she was starting the IV line and trying to keep him distracted.**

**"Jumped off a radio tower and landed wrong," he said.**

**"Really, and what on earth made you decide that was a good idea?" she asked fixated on his smile and blue eyes and not the vein in his left hand. "Ouch!" she yelped when she stuck herself with the needle instead of him.**

**"Oh are you okay?" he asked immediately.**

**"I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought," she said with a winning smile. "I've been here twelve hours."**

**"Ouch, you shouldn't work so hard," he said smiling at her.**

**"I don't have a choice, I have a lot of practical hours to log before I get my RN degree," Denise sighed changing the needle tip.**

**"Oh, well good luck," he said.**

**She took his hand again but this time he closed it around hers. "What are you doing?" she asked this handsome soldier with laughing eyes.**

**"Anybody ever tell you, you have pretty eyes?" he said and for some reason she knew he was being dead serious.**

**She blushed, "Thank you but, you can't flex your hand like that if I'm going to start this IV," Denise said looking at their clasped hands. Hers fit inside of his, she started to shake just a little, she didn't know this feeling, and it frightened her.**

**He noticed her shaking. "You okay? You're shaking," he said in that gentle tone she'd never have associated with someone like him.**

**"Just tired," she said laughing it off, she was suddenly far from tired. She got the IV started and laid his hand on the sheets. "You'll have some relief soon."**

**"Thanks, now you get out of here and get some sleep, they say anything to you send them in here," he said laughing.**

**"Rest well," Denise said leaving the room shaking her head. Three hours later she was back at his side, he'd been buzzing for over an hour and the nurse assigned to him hadn't even bothered to check. "What is it?" she said knowing if this patient was working out his call button something was wrong.**

**"Pain's back and meds aren't helping, I though you left," he said.**

**"Thought I did too, there was a pretty bad accident," she sighed and checked his IV line. "This is the strongest dosage we can give you; to give more might make it too hard for you to breathe. I'm sorry it's so bad." She offered him a few sips of water, "Just try and relax."**

**"It's all right, it's not your fault, guess I should be more careful next time," he replied.**

**"Maybe not jump off of a tower without a parachute, has anyone called your family? Your wife? Girlfriend?"**

**"Mom and Dad on vacation, no wife and no girlfriend, sad huh," he said laughing slightly.**

**"I'm sure they'd come home, we should call them," Denise offered. "Wait a minute; Sherwood...your father is a Colonel on this post, isn't he? Dennis Sherwood?"**

**"Yeah, that's him," he replied.**

**"He changed a tire for me last week," Denise smiled. "Would it help if I stayed a little while?"**

**"It might," he said smiling, he didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt something.**

**She gave him a few more sips of water.**

**Then sat and took his hand, her own were shaking again.**

**"Thanks for this," he said.**

**"It's my job," she says settling next to him. "Close your eyes and try not to think about the pain. What's your name?**

**Soft fingers were on his forehead. "Frank Sherwood," he replied his eyes closed and relaxing.**

**"Frank," she said. "It suits you. I take it you want to be a paratrooper, though that doesn't seem to suit you," the fingers left.**

**"Yeah, hopefully soon I will be," he said.**

**"I don't know, might be nice to have you around post," Denise said. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" she said turning bright red. She was so forward she couldn't believe it.**

**"It's quite alright, you know, I might just have to stick around for a while," he replied...**

**The fingers were back, "Hopefully not in the hospital," she said, now she touched his cheek. "Try to sleep; your body heals when you sleep. I'll stay right here."**

**He nodded and just like that he was fast asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again a shout out to Lildramaqueen10 for co-authoring. Check out our other stories under SherwoodShippers.**

Frank woke to soft fingers on his cheek and forehead, "I wish it still worked like it did 26 years ago. But you're still as beautiful."

"And your still as handsome." She smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Liar," he teased as her phone went off. It was Dennis' ringer. Frank knew it immediately. "Why's my father calling you?"

"Uh, probably to see if he and your mother can come back," Denise replied nonchalantly. She knew Frank wanted to be alone but this was his father and mother deserved to be there. "They were here when you woke up. You remember?"

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a grip of iron, "Do not let them come here! I don't want them here!" His fingers bit into her flesh.

"Okay I won't, just please let go, you're hurting me." She was

"I don't care, why did you call him Denise?" Frank was upset enough without his father there. He was angry about his condition, he was in pain, and he didn't mean anything he said and Denise knew that.

"I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry Frank, just please let go." She had tears in her eyes; she had never seen him react like this and even though she understood, it was still hard to take.

He let go of her arm, he hadn't realized he'd grabbed her so hard or at all until he saw the red marks, "Oh God, baby, I'm sorry."

She knew he didn't mean it but she was still frightened, she rubbed her wrist gently to stop the stinging "It's okay."

"I don't' need him here now, Dee, "Frank said. "I don't want to see anyone please."

"Okay I will call and tell them you aren't up for visitors right now," she said standing.

"I frightened you?" he asked sadly.

"No, it's okay," she lied.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, don't be afraid, please, " he reached for her again.

"I'm not, it's alright, I need to go call your dad." She pulled out her cell phone but it rang in her hand. She knew it was her father-in-law. "Hello."

"We're on our way to mercer, how is he?" Dennis asked.

"He's tired; it's not a good time, Dennis. He's just found out about his condition, he doesn't want anyone right now, he's not up for visitors." Denise was trying to be firm.

"He is my son Denise, I'm coming, end of discussion!" He used the tone he knew intimidated her.

She looked at Frank, he was in pain again, his color was bad, she had to defend him, "No, you're not. The best you can do for him and me is help the Holdens with Jaylynne. He doesn't want to see anyone right now, besides his wife. Please respect his wishes."

He sighed deeply. "Fine, we will be at your house."

"Well?" Frank asked looked at her.

"They're going to the house to help with Jaylynne," she replied.

Frank looked relieved, "Why does it hurt so much?" he asked. "I thought I shouldn't have any sensation?"

"Probably the nerves trying to reconnect." She offered the only explanation she felt he would be able to hear at this point. She didn't want to tell him it might be life long.

He moved about some more trying to escape it but he couldn't.

"Just try to relax honey." She massaged his legs trying to relive some of the pain.

"Are you touching me?" he asked not sure, he felt relief but no sensation that might cause it.

"Yeah, is it helping the pain?" She hoped it would.

"Yeah, it's funny, I can't feel you but it's not as much pressure." He leaned back a little. "How bad is it, Dee. How messed up am I?"

"Not too bad it could have been much worse." She combed his hair with her fingers.

"It's hard to breathe," he said after a moment.

"Okay, just hold on, I'm going to go get a nurse." This wasn't good she hoped it was just his position.

A minute later Dr. Ecklund was there, "Having trouble breathing, Colonel?"

"Yes," He was trying to take a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to let you out of this contraption and roll you over, it might but be swelling pressing on your rib cage, but it could be that the injury site was higher than we first thought and that is impairing your breathing, " Dr. Ecklund replied. "But you'll need pumps on your legs in you are on your back, okay?"

He simply nodded.

The doctor tried to dismiss Denise but Frank insisted she stay, she'd be tending him after all. He felt better on his back but was frightened when he tried to sit up and wasn't able to pull himself into that position. The doctor looked at Denise, "T-5."

"Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?" she asked

"A lot of it is stability related, " Dr. Ecklund explained. "That'll heal but the peripheral nerve damage will be a problem for him."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'd think at that level he'll need oxygen in the transition then?" She covered Frank with a blanket, but wasn't looking at him or conversing with him at all.

"Your right," replied, Frank was getting annoyed.

Denise took the tubing for a nasal oxygen connection and placed it on Frank's face, she didn't look at him, "What about external stabilization? Or do you feel it's best he rehabilitate the torso through trial and error?"

"I'm lying right here you know," Frank snapped.

Denise snapped out of it, "Oh, I'm sorry honey, " Denise said. "I didn't realize it."

"Is the oxygen helping your breathing?" she asked.

"Yeah, " he replied

"Okay...And is this position better for the pain?" She leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah, much." He smiled slightly, relief evident on his face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "He can probably handle soft foods or no?" It was just beginning to click with Frank what happened to his body.

"Not hungry right now," he replied "Thanks though."

"Thank you for helping him, Dr Ecklund, " Denise said settling next to Frank.

She studied his face once the doctor had gone. "What is it?

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

"You look...sad, " Denise sighed. "I've never seen this look before."

Moments later Dennis walked into the room, both Frank and Denise surprised to see him.

Frank tugged on her arm, "Make him leave."

Denise nodded. "Dennis you need to leave I told you Frank doesn't want to see anyone right now," she said forcefully

"I'm his father, I didn't think I counted, " Dennis said. "I want to speak to my son, leave the room."

"Not a chance!" She wouldn't back down.

"I said leave the room, " he tried again and moved towards her. He'd softened but not when it came to Frank. He still held him to an impossible standard.

"And I said no, I am not leaving him." Frank needed her to stand he ground.

"Denise, " Frank said his voice sounding tight, pained.

She turned her attention back to him. "What's the matter honey?" She ignored Dennis and gave him her full attention.

"This oxygen..." He was breathing hard and dozing off.

Denise ran to get help, she knew this had been because Dennis was there

Dennis moved into Denise's spot. "It's all right, son, " he comforted awkwardly.

"I need to get off my back." His breathing was becoming more labored.

"Denise is getting help, I'm here, son. I'm right here, " Dennis comforted now holding his hand. "Can you lift up?"

Frank shook his head and Denise and a doctor came running back in the room.

"Okay, everyone clear out, you too, Denise, " the doctor ordered as another nurse and two aides came.

Dennis pulled her out of the room and held her.

"I need to be in there with him." She was terrified something was going to happen to him.

"In a minute, " he soothed. "Let them help him, honey. Let them help him."

"I'm sorry I tried to make you leave I know he is your son," she said holding onto her father-in-law.

"He's stubborn and proud, he wants us to see him, he just doesn't want us to see him vulnerable, " Dennis soothed. "Brenda's at home with Jay, she's fussing, won't eat. Wants her Daddy."

"I need to go home and be with her for a bit but I don't want to leave Frank." She was stretching herself thin but couldn't be two places at once.

"Wait until he's stable, " Dennis said. "Then I'll sit with him."

She nodded. "This is crazy, I have a baby girl who needs me and a husband who needs me just as much if not more."

"Ssh, we're here, Denise, " Dennis comforted. "We have a son and a daughter, you know that right?"

"I know, thank you." She couldn't wait for this to all be over and Frank could come home.

The doctor emerged a few minutes later, "He's okay. We are going to need to operate again and try to stabilize more of the spine. He has no chest wall control that he's not fighting for every minute and he's getting tired, stabilization will ease that for him. You can have a minute with him, " the doctor replied. "Only his wife, sir, I'm sorry."

"He's Frank's father."

"After Denise then, " the doctor relented. "One at a time, five minutes only. We need to hurry."

"Okay thank you." She went inside to her husband, he had no color at all, but he tried to be strong for her, "Hey, Dee. Heard any good jokes lately?

"No not really." She started stroking his forehead again. "You feeling any better?"

"Little, " Frank managed. "They say I need another surgery and I'll be good as new." He was working hard to get those words out and keep a smile. "Go home for a bit, see Jay. Tell her Daddy loves her, okay?"

"I will, I can't wait until you get to go home." She lifted the hand closest to her and kissed it.

"Going to rehab at home, " Frank said firmly. "Got my own private, nurse right?" He reached and touched her cheek. "And I think a drill sergeant too. Dad still here?"

"Yeah he is outside."

"Need to see him, " Frank said. "No fear, all right? I love you."

"All right, I love you too." She kissed him goodbye then left the room. "You can go on in, he wants to see you."

Dennis went straight to his son's bed, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

"Make sure Denise is all right, take care of my girls. Don't let Dee get too worked up."

"I won't, " Dennis assured him. "She's stronger than you let her be, you know? Your mother is here, she'll spoil the daylights out of Jaylynne and I'll be with Denise. Just hold on for us, because I don't..." Dennis choked up. "I don't want to give the...I'm not as strong as you are."

"I will fight dad," he promised

"Good, " Dennis said. "Sherwoods don't quit."

"No sir, we don't" he agreed.

"I...I love you, son, " Dennis managed then as Frank had done for Jeremy he leaned down and kissed Frank's cheek before leaving the room letting the doctor's know he was ready.

Denise looked at Dennis, "Please tell me you didn't upset him. I asked you not to come here, I asked you not to!" She was angry and had to let it out.

"No he isn't upset, he is fine, just calm down" he said "Go home to jay I will stay here and let you know when they bring him out" he said

"I need to stay, " Denise said. "I need to stay, I can't leave."

"Denise, Jay needs you, Frank is in good hands" he said

"I'm shaking so hard, " she looked down. "I can't lose him...he misses Jeremy so much and I'm afraid."

"You aren't going to lose him, he just swore to me he would fight and he also told me not to let you get too worked up, and to take care of his girls, so go on, go be with your daughter," he urged.

"Can you drive me?" she asked. "I'm shaking and I haven't slept."

"Sure can, come on," he said placing his arm around her shoulder leading her to the car.

Dennis brought Denise home and helped her inside, Jaylynne was lying on the couch her cheeks were red and she was pouting. "How is Frank?" Brenda asked the minute she saw them.

"Back in the OR, another stabilization, " Denise sighed and sat by her daughter. "Mr. Bird is going to come and land on that lip, Angel. What's got my girl so sad?" Denise took her baby in her lap.

"I miss daddy," she whimpered and snuggle to her Momma.

"She hasn't eaten since you left," Brenda reported.

"I know, sweetheart, " Denise said kissing her cheek. "Is that right, you won't eat for Nana?"

She shook her head and the tears began again.

"Well, Grandpa promised Daddy he'd take care of us, so will you eat for him so he can keep his promise?" Denise hugged Jay to her breast. "Then we can see daddy at the hospital when he feel a little better, but he'll be very sad if you aren't eating honey."

"Are you staying here?" She wiggled to try and get even closer to her Momma.

"For a little bit, " Denise said. "Until Daddy is done with his doctors then I'll go check on him. Will you eat with Mommy?"

She nodded, "I wish daddy were here."

"Soon, baby love. He has a lot of boo boos, but he'll be home soon. Go see Pop, " Denise said and went to help Brenda make Jay something to eat.

She went to her Pop. "Hi Pop," she said shyly.

"My pretty girl..." Dennis said picking her up. "You being good for Nana? Do you have any new toys to show me?" Dennis asked wanting to distract the child.

"I got a new doll," she said happily.

"Show me, " Dennis said putting her down and letting her lead him to her room.

She picked up the baby doll and handed it to Dennis.

He interacted with her and played with her keeping her busy until Denise had their lunches made. She found Dennis rocking Jay in his arms while she rocked her baby. "Grilled cheese is ready, " Denise said smiling. "You can play later."

She got down and went to the kitchen to eat her lunch, Dennis smiled. "Does Frank do this with her?"

"Yeah, " Denise said. "He plays dolls, he plays house, he's teaching how to hit a baseball..." Denise smiled. "Come on, Grandpa's eat too."

Dennis smiled, this little girl had his son wrapped around her finger, just like his own two children had from the day they were born, even if he never let them know it.

Dennis drove Denise back to the hospital to sit with Frank. He seemed to be resting easier than before which eased Denise's heart but not her mind. Dennis noticed her unease. "You alright Denise?"

She sighed. "He wants to come home so badly, but he can't."

"I know, but hopefully soon he will be able to" he replied.

"He needs to go to rehabilitation and I can't do that with him at home, " Denise admitted. "I don't have the strength, he's solid muscle."

"Yeah I know, has he said anything about it?"

"He wants to do it at home and I can't tell him no Dennis, it'll break his heart, " Denise sighed. "He's worrying I'll leave him already and if I try to convince him to go to a rehab hospital...But I can't care for him unless...Can you help me? Can you help me build up my upper body so I can move him and lift him and do what he needs me to do?"

Dennis hesitated but shook his head, "Sure."

"Did he tell you we almost got divorced five years ago?" She wanted to listen to his voice, he sounded like Frank.

"What? No he didn't mention it." Dennis was more than shocked, his son worshipped his wife.

Denise nodded, "It started to go downhill when he learned about what Jeremy had done and got worse from there."

"Jeremy, what did he do?"Dennis wondered what else Frank kept from him.

"During the application process for West Point, which he really wanted no part of, whenever Frank would leave or was about to come home he'd lose his temper and hit me, " Denise confessed surprised Frank hadn't told his dad about this. "I never told Frank, I knew what he'd do and how he'd feel but Jeremy did tell him and he disowned him, even went so far as to throw all of this things away. That's when he enlisted and I went back to work, I know now it was my way of coping and my way of paying Frank back for pushing our son away."

"Well I'm glad everything worked out, he loves you no doubt about it."

"If he could take me back into his life after having an affair, yeah he loves me, but it destroyed his confidence in himself and in our marriage and I know he's scared to death I'll leave him, " Denise said choking up looking at Frank. "I never wanted to then and I don't want to now."

"Just hang in there and prove him wrong." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll probably wake up soon, I don't think he'll want you to see him like that, " Denise confessed. "He's embarrassed even in front of me. Would you mind going home for a little while?"

"Not at all, tell him we all love him." He knew about his son's pride.

"I will, he said yesterday he wanted to see Jay, if you and Brenda could start preparing her incase he still does, I'd appreciate it."

"We will, hang in there," he said and left the room to go back to the house.

Denise went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face then went back to Frank's side. He had an air mattress under him and mechanical pumps on each leg so he'd be able to stay on his back and not worry about blood clots or other problems. She took his hand and held it, before she knew it she was asleep with her face resting on his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Many thanks to Jan for the proofing. I know proofing these round robins is not easy.  
Entirely written with lildramaqueen10. R/R. For more of our AW stories check out SherwoodShippers. Enjoy!**

About an hour later Frank stirred and opened his eyes; he turned his head to see his wife sleeping peacefully at his bedside.

He didn't want to wake her but he needed her. He didn't remember much of what had happened, only that he was uncomfortable and felt like he was tied down with weights. He shifted his hand from under her face and gently ran it over her hair.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, smiling at him when she saw he was awake. "Oh hey honey, sorry. I closed my eyes for a second and fell asleep. Are you okay?"

He tried to answer but couldn't, he licked his lips and looked at her. She'd know what he needed.

She quickly got a cup of water and held it to his lips.

He struggled with it for a moment then drank quickly draining the cup.

"Thanks," he said his voice raspy from the intubation and lack of use. "Feel okay, lots of pressure."

"Anything I can do to help?"She hated that he was hurting and confused and there was so little she could do.

"Not sure," he sighed. "Don't remember what happened. Why can't I move?"

"You had surgery honey, it caused temporary paralysis but don't worry, you'll be fine in no time."

She said this with a lot of conviction so he'd believe her words were true, she had to believe it too.

"Why don't I believe you?" Frank asked. "Just tell me Denise."

"I'm telling the truth, after a while doing therapy you'll be fine." She hoped she was right. She had to be right.

He nodded, "Was my dad here?"

"Yeah but he went back to the house with Jay and your mom." She hoped he'd not forbid him entry again, that was beginning to be more than she could take. She needed the support too.

"Why did you call them Dee?" he asked. "I don't want to see anyone."

"I know honey, but they are your parents," she replied.

"Send them home," he said, speaking as if he was giving an order instead of making a request.

"Frank they are your parents, they are worried as much as I am, I can't just turn them away," she said trying to get him to understand. "What if it were Jay?"

"Okay, my parents, you and Jay, that's it. No Michael, no Claudia Joy, no one else!" he said as firmly as he could manage. He tried to shift up but couldn't. "Why can't I sit up?"

"Because of the injury honey, you won't be able to do some things for a while." He was beginning to realize his mobility was limited before his last surgery, but now that his head was clear he was beginning to see how severe that was.

"I can't even sit up? Can I feed myself?" Frank's tone conveyed his desperation and consternation.

"Yeah but you can't eat solid heavy foods right now because of the swelling," she explained. "That will go away quickly and you'll be able to control those swallowing muscles but for now only soft foods."

"I want to try," he said upset at the limits he was slowly discovering.

"Try to feed yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I need to see for myself."

"Okay." She went to get him some food he could eat. He was going to be so frustrated; she was going to have to keep her cool.

Frank was able to eat some oatmeal but filled up very quickly. After four bites he stopped, "Enough."

"Okay," she said again, that's all she felt comfortable saying to him right now. Anything else seemed to be a mere platitude. She took the tray and set it aside before taking his hand again.

"When can I go home?" he asked, he was getting tired. "Want to go home with you."

"In a few days," she said smiling, even though she knew it would be a good deal longer.

"Now," he said. "Today."

"No honey I'm sorry, you need to stay here for a few days." She prayed her wouldn't get upset or beg her, she'd not be able to deny him.

"I want to be with you, Dee," Frank said reaching for her. "I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm never going to walk again, am I?"

"You will, it will just take a while." She wasn't going to give up hope that he would walk again.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. "Stay here, please."

"I will, I'm not going anywhere, promise," she said sitting in a chair by his bed.

Frank fell back to sleep with Denise's hand in his and woke a few hours later to Army medical students poking at him and talking around him like he was an object. He looked for Denise, she was gone, and he couldn't see her anywhere. "Where's my wife?" he asked one of the students. "Where's Denise?"

"She went home, she wasn't feeling well," the youngest of the group replied. She couldn't be a day over 19.

"She promised...I want wife my now!" he said firmly. "Someone get her back here, that's an order!"

"Okay Sir, calm down and we'll call her," another student said.

"Someone give me a damn phone, I'll call her!" Frank snapped. If Denise was sick he needed her near him so he could take care of her, but he was stuck in this damn bed tied down like a psychiatric patient.

A nurse quickly handed Frank a phone, exhorting him to "calm yourself."

He dialed Denise's cell phone; it rang five times before she answered sounding nothing like herself.

"Hello."

"Dee, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern dripping from his voice.

"Horrible migraine," she yawned. "Can't keep the painkillers down. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm worried about you," he replied with an edge to his voice not intended for her.

"You sound angry, I'm sorry I left but I thought if I lay down it would go away but it didn't," Denise sighed. "I'll be back in a little bit. Just rest. Ask for some yogurt to eat."

"I will, I'm not angry, just wish I could be there to take care of you." He hated this, she was ill and he couldn't be there to take help her.

"Why don't I have your mom drive me and I can lay down with you? Will that be better?" The truth was she felt so miserable all she wanted to do was snuggle with him.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," He was smiling; at least he would be able to hold her.

The doctor in charge of the group of newbies was still droning one about Frank discussing him in third person terms even though he was awake and had interacted with them. "When do you get to the point in the lesson where you teach them patients are human?" He interrupted sharply during a lull in the endless sea of information.

"Oh I'm sorry colonel," the doctor replied, he hadn't even realized he was dealing with a person not a dummy.

"I've had enough of people poking me in places that I can't move or feel so I'd appreciate it if you all left," Frank said, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"As you wish," the doctor replied and filed the students out of the room to give him some privacy.

He'd only been alone for about five minutes when Denise arrived. He'd never seen her look this sick, not even when he'd come home to find her vomiting blood when she was six months pregnant with Jeremy. Still she smiled and tried to be brave, "Heard you kicked the doctors out again. Can't keep doing that Frank."

"They bug me." He opened his arms to her. "Come here sweetheart, you feel horrible don't you?" He could see it all over her face.

"It's nothing," she said curling up next to him. "Your dad's been working me a little hard. My arms are sooo sore."

"What on earth is he doing to you?" he asked. "Why are you working with him?"

"Benches, arm curls, squats," she sighed. "I need to be able to lift you when I get you home. Once your chest muscles become strong you'll be able to handle transfers yourself but in the mean time I need to be able to lift you."

"I don't want you lifting me Dee, I'm too heavy for you, tell my dad I'd appreciate if he stopped killing my wife." He chuckled at the last part. It was nice to hear him laugh.

"You want to rehab at home, right?" Denise asked from her spot next to him. She nuzzled into him a little bit.

He tightened his hold on her. "Yes but that's what home nurses are for, honey, you're too little to lift me."

"You outweigh me by 80 pounds, maybe, and no home nurse is tending to my husband thank you," Denise said firmly. "If you do it at home, you're stuck with me. If you got up to Walter Reed..." She left that open ended. "That's what's best for you, you know?"

"No, that's too far, I want to be near you," he said firmly, he was frightened and he needed that security.

"Okay, then it's me or you don't rehab at all," Denise sighed. "Not that I'd mind, I like taking care of you. You are such a sweet patient, worrying about your nurse...remember...The third night on my ward, I tried to get by you but you saw me and annoyed the other nurses until I came in...I couldn't hide from you."

**Fort Bliss Post Hospital  
Medical Floor  
1988**

**It was only about an hour into her shift, Denise had just lost one of her patients - a four year old little boy who'd suffered a head trauma, and she had been avoiding Frank because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her feelings around him.**

**Finally one of the older nurses came from his room angry, "Denise, please handle Sherwood before I break his other leg. You're the only one he listens to."**

**"Can't you or Traci handle him?" she asked holding back tears.**

**"He made Traci cry and I'm off shift as of now," she said. "That and he seems to respond to you. He needs to eat and to take his pain medication."**

**She sighed. "Alright, I'm going."**

**Frank looked at the door and saw it opening, "I said get out!"**

**"Hey, be nice, what's with you?" she asked coming through the door.**

**"Nothing now," Frank said smiling. "Except my leg is throbbing and they keep sending those other nurses in here."**

**"Well it's their job," she laughed.**

**"You're my nurse," Frank said. "And you are not all here tonight, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing," she lied and put on her best fake smile.**

**"Did I do something?" he asked. "Why didn't you want to take care of me tonight?"**

**"No you didn't do anything." This was impossible; she was going to crack any second. **

**"Come here, Dee," he said. Denise had learned on the second day he didn't call anyone he liked by their full names.**

**"I need to get your pain meds," she murmured and breathed deep hoping he didn't notice.**

**"No, you need to come here and tell me what's wrong. Someone hurt you?" he asked blue eyes soft then turning cold anticipating the anger he'd feel if she said yes.**

**"No, it's just..."she said trailing off and fought to keep from crying.**

**"Talk to me, honey, please," he said in a voice so soft it made her heart melt. This wasn't natural, being so drawn to one person when you had only just met him.**

**"I lost a little boy tonight, 4 years old, I tried so hard to save him but I couldn't." she said and a tear fell from her eyes. "I failed him."**

**"No, no you didn't," Frank said with conviction. "You tried, right, you did all you knew how to do?" he asked. He reached out his arm, he wanted her to come to him, she only touched him when she thought he was in pain, he'd been faking it the last few days, but now he hoped she'd come on her own.**

**And she did, she went straight to him; tears now streaming down her face.**

**"Oh, sweetheart, "he whispered and wrapped his good arm around her. "Ssh, baby. Ssh...You did all you, all you could, these things just happen, okay?"**

**"He was so little, I should have been able to help him, he was counting on me and I failed," she wept.**

**"Ssh," he whispered again. "Baby, all he was counting on was you doing everything you could, and you did right? You did everything you knew how to do?" he asked rubbing her back and pulling her so close.**

**She nodded "I really did."**

**"Then that's not failure, Dee, that's humanity, "Frank said. "And he's watching you now, seeing you cry, and he knows how much you cared. Just like I knew you did when you sat with me all night my first night here. I'm going to miss you when they ship me home tomorrow."**

**"I'm going to miss you" She didn't know why she had grown so attached to him.**

**"Who says we won't see each other?" Frank asked. "I fully intend on asking you for a date the minute I'm out of this bed and you'll be saying yes, Nurse Sherwood."**

**Her eyes widened at him calling her Sherwood, but she smiled "oh really, and how do you know I will say yes?" She joked wiping her eyes.**

**"Because you can't resist this anymore than I can," he said softly before leaning down and kissing her so softly she thought she'd dreamt it. "Can you?"**

**"Nope" she answered simply and smiled at him again.**

**"Good," he whispered before claiming her lips again.**

**Mercer Army Medical Center  
Ft. Marshall, SC  
2014**

"You proposed ten weeks later," Denise smiled. "I loved you from that moment. I was attracted sure but when you held me so close and safe I knew I loved you."

Frank smiled, "I love you Dee. How's your head now?"

"Still hurts," she sighed. "But it's better. I should be asking you how's your pain? I know it's there and I know it's bad, but how bad?"

"Not as bad as it was," he said glad to finally have a little relief.

"The pumps still sore or did you get used to it?" she asked feeling nauseated and trying to choke it down.

"I'm getting used to it now," he replied. "You sick?" He noticed her pale complexion and the way she was swallowing hard.

"Let me up," she said quickly hoping he had the reaction time to let her out before she got sick on him.

He moved his arm quickly and she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

This angered Frank. He wanted to get out of this bed and go to help, hold her hair, dab her forehead, rub her back, but he couldn't, he might never be able to do that again and that hurt. When Denise came back it was to find Frank with his head turned away, anyone who didn't know him well would think he was angry at her, but she knew better, she could see the muscles in his jaw clenching, he was fighting a losing battle.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Frank?"

He flinched away from her; her touch was the last thing he needed as he fought to control his emotions.

"Frank, please, don't push me away," she pleaded reaching for him again.

"If you touch me, I can't hold it in," he managed, his voice an octave higher than normal, she'd heard it before other times he struggled.

"Don't hold it in Frank, it's okay to cry," she said soothingly.

He fought it anyway, "You're sick and I can't even help you, " he said still not giving in. "I can't even take care of you when you need me, talk about one sided vows, huh?"

"Frank it's not your fault, and no those vows work both ways I know that," she comforted. "I'm not sick, it's just a migraine."

"You look awful, you're throwing up," Frank said. "And all I can do is lie in this bed. I feel so damn useless!"

"You're not useless, you're here, that's all that matters," she said firmly.

"No, it's not. If someone tried to hurt you or Jaylynne I couldn't even protect you, " Frank said. "Nothing I could do."

She sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. "You will get better Frank" she said firmly but lovingly.

"I don't believe that Dee, " Frank said. "I can't let myself do that; I won't be able to take it if I fail."

Then he cracked and started to release the pain and the fear in the form of tears and sobs.

She scooted closer and held him gently so she didn't hurt him. "Ssh, Frank it's okay to cry and its okay to be scared, I'm here and I always will be."

He cried in her arms for a long time until he grew tired and started struggling for breath. He looked at her with fear; he didn't yet understand his limits.

"It's alright honey, just try and calm down, you're okay" she said, if he didn't calm soon, she would have to go get a doctor or nurse.

"I don't understand," he gasped, winded. "Why can't I breathe?"

"It's just one of the limitations" she tried to explain.

"Makes me feel like I'm suffocating," he gasped. "Oxygen?"

She got the oxygen and set it up quickly and put the mask on him.

His breathing eased and he was able to relax. He rolled a little bit and started to doze off from exhaustion.

Denise dozed off holding his hand and woke when a four year old whirlwind crashed into her legs.

"Mommy!" She looked at Frank and began to cry. "Daddy?"

Denise picked up her daughter and stood with her in her lap. "Ssh, he's okay baby, he's just resting" she soothed.

"Why does he have that thing on his face?" she asked. "I want him to hold me."

" He's using it to help him breathe," she said and rubbed her daughters back.

"I want him to hold me," Jaylynne fussed again. "Wake him up mama. I'm scared."

"Ssh its okay sweetie, we need to let him sleep so he can get better" she said

Frank heard his daughter's cries and woke up, "Dee?" he pulled the mask off. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, she's just scared" she said looking at Frank.

"Hand her to me," Frank instructed. "Let me have her."

Denise nodded and carefully placed Jaylynne next to him.

Frank wrapped her in his arms, "You scared baby girl?" he asked.

She nodded "why were you wearing that thing, Daddy?" she asked crying.

"Daddy hurt his back, baby, " Frank said. "And back there are lots of important nerves that make stuff work. One of the boo boos I have in my back makes it hard to take a deep breath so I need the oxygen to make it easier so I can get better, okay? "

"Okay" she said not letting go of him.

"You being a good girl for nana and grandpa? You still seem sad, tell Daddy."

"I want you to come home, I miss you." she wailed.

"I will come home soon honey, but until then I need you to be brave for Mommy, okay?" he asked. "Daddy loves you very very much."

"I love you too Daddy" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Dee, take her," Frank said he couldn't stand Jay's weight another second.

Denise picked her up quickly and put her on her hip.

"Take her out to my parents," Frank grunted; he didn't want Jay to see him in pain.

"No I want to stay with you Daddy" she cried.

"Denise!" he snapped. "Now!"

Denise wordlessly carried a very upset Jaylynne out of the room and took her to her grandparents.

Dennis took the screaming four year old, "What happened?" he asked, confused.

"He's in pain and didn't want her to see it." Denise explained.

"I've got her, go to him, he needs you, Denise," Brenda said stroking Jaylynne's blonde ponytail.

Denise went back into the room where Frank was. "She misses you" she said.

He wasn't able to answer her, the pain in his back and legs was unbearable, he was white knuckling the hospital railing fighting it and failing. "Go," he said."Just go."

"What? Frank, I am not leaving you." she said walking closer to him

"Please, Dee," he begged. "Please, go." He didn't want her to see this; it was the only protection he could give her.

"No Frank I'm not leaving, you don't have to hide pain from me" she said stepping up beside his bed.

"I don't understand why it's so bad," he said breathing hard. "So bad, Dee. Like fire."

"I know honey, but it will get better," she said comfortingly.

"I made Jay cry," he said holding onto her hand instead of the railing. "Please, Denise...help me make this stop, please."

"What can I do Frank, tell me how I can make this better and I will" she said.

"Just lay here, with me," he said. "Just be close. Stay close."

She nodded and lay down beside him. "I'm right here" she said soothingly.

She placed the oxygen back over his face. "Don't fight to do what you don't have to fight to do, " she said softly. "Use the help. I love you and it hurts me to see you fight so hard." She moved until she was holding him. "I'm holding you in my arms, loving you, loving all the pain away. Do you believe you can do that, Frank, love pain away?"

"Yeah I do" he replied.

"Good, you have to let those that love you in, baby, " she said rocking just a little bit. "You have to let us love you. There are five people outside that want to see you Frank. Will you let them see you honey?"

"Yeah, tell them to come on in" he said, he was now ready to face this.

"It's your folks and the Holden's, we can't let them all in at once, who first?"

Mom and Dad." he replied.

"Okay, I'll stay or go?" she asked still holding him. "You feel better now, don't you?"

"Yeah" he replied smiling slightly.

"Just let us help you, honey," she said so quietly kissing his temple. "Stay or go when your folks come in?"

"Stay" he said and kissed her cheek.

"I'll just go get your folks," she murmured quietly then slipped off his bed. "Dennis, Brenda," she said then went right back to her perch. Brenda began to cry when she saw him, he didn't look different, that was the hardest part.

"Mom, I'm okay, don't cry" he said. "Please don't cry."

Brenda sniffled, "I can't help it. My son is in a hospital bed. Should be the other way around."

"No Mom, it shouldn't, I'll be home before you know it" he said comfortingly, he wished his father would say something.

"How you feeling, Frank?" Dennis finally said. "You've got a heck of a girl here."

"I'm a little sore but I'm alright and yes I have to agree" he grinned.

"Well, your mother and I will be here until you're up and walking," Dennis said. "And racing season is coming up so the clock's ticking. I'll have you on your feet in six months."

"You all don't have to stay" he remonstrated; he wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"We're your parents," Brenda said. "That doesn't stop because you're 44 instead of 4. You'd never leave Jaylynne hurt like this, or Jeremy."

He looked at Denise, he was angry that they had mentioned Jeremy. "Can you all go now, I want to be alone" he demanded.

"Frank, we just talked about this, honey," Denise said gently. She held him tighter.

"Get them out of here Denise" he snapped. "Now!"

"Denise," Dennis said. "Take Brenda."

Denise looked at Frank sadly then nodded and took Brenda out into the hallway.

"What the HELL was that all about?" Dennis thundered. "Jaylynne is more respectful than you are!"

"Dad, leave, I mean it I don't want you here, take Mom and go," he said.

"Not until you give me an answer. What was that? What makes Denise so damned special?" Dennis fired.

"She's my wife!" he retorted, his temper rising.

"We're your parents!" Dennis returned.

"Dad, just go, I do not want to see either of you."

"Tell me why, give me a reason and then I'll go, " Dennis said reminding Frank of himself with his own son, so hard, so cold.

"Because I am ticked off and I don't need you and Mom here staring at me" he yelled.

"Bullshit!" Dennis shot back. "It's cause your mother mentioned Jeremy, isn't it?"

"No it isn't!" he yelled.

"Fine, we'll be on the next plane home and leave Denise to work herself to death taking care of you and Jaylynne, fine with me!" Dennis snapped and left the room.

Dennis left the room fuming; he went to the hallway where Denise was comforting his wife.

"I didn't mean to upset him, I thought he was doing better," Brenda said sniffling. "I thought he'd finally come to terms with it."

"It's okay Brenda, he knows you didn't mean it, he is just upset, it's alright," she said hugging her mother-in-law and looking at Dennis.

"Denise, a word please, " Dennis said.

"I'll be right back," she said pulling away from Brenda and walking over to Dennis.

"He's impossible!" Dennis fumed. "Impossible. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"You all don't have to leave; you know he didn't mean it" she said.

"I mean it, if I stay here, I'll probably kill him. When did he get so disrespectful, so selfish, no wonder..." Dennis trailed off. "And he won't admit what upset him. We are leaving, I'm sorry Denise, but I will not be treated this way by my own son."

Denise nodded; she knew Dennis was angry and hurt.

"I thought he was doing better with Jeremy's death, have you had a chance to grieve at all?" Dennis asked.

"Not really but I'm okay" she replied.

"He was your child too, I'm sorry I didn't raise a better man than that, "Dennis said. "I'm so disappointed in him, always was. Excuse me."

Denise was shocked, this was a disaster, her headache was now getting worse and it was only beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Frank was lying alone in his hospital bed listening to his father's words over and over again..."Work herself to death...work to death...to death…" echoed in his head. His father way right, he'd never walk again, or be any use to her again ever, she'd stay, and she'd regret it...

**"Denise!" he called from the bedroom. They'd gotten rid of their own bed years ago when they'd been forced to move off post and live off his disability in favor of a hospital bed, it was easier for him to move about. Still he needed her help for almost everything.**

**She walked in carrying a basket of laundry. "What is it honey?"**

**"Jaylynne home?" Frank asked. "She hasn't even come in here in three days."**

**"No, she's with friends," Denise replied shifting the basket from one hip to the other. "She never brings them over here."**

**"She doesn't want them to see me," he replied, he knew she was ashamed of him.**

**"If you got out of bed once in awhile and used the wheelchair we've been paying off for years, she might," Denise snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."**

**"I know, I'm sorry Dee." He knew this had been hard on her.**

**She rolled her eyes, "Sorry."**

**Four hours later he heard her crying. She'd locked herself in the bathroom again and nothing he did would get her to come to him.**

**"Denise, honey, please come here," he begged hearing her sobbing.**

**But she didn't, she never cried to him anymore; she was crying because of him.**

**Three more hours passed before Jaylynne came home, Denise was still in the bathroom, though the tears had stopped. "Mommy?"**

**"Mom, are you okay" she asked going toward the bathroom.**

**"Jay, come here!" Frank called from his room. "Now!"**

**She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "What?"**

**"One, do not speak to me in the tone of voice," Frank said firmly. "Two, your mother has been in there for three hours and I'm worried about her. Try to get her to come out and tell I'd like to see her."**

**"Well if you would get out of bed for once and use the chair you might be able to get to her," she said smartly, she was feed up with her father.**

**"Do what I told you to do, Jaylynne Anna! Now!" Frank ordered.**

**"Fine," she said and went into the bathroom, what she saw scared her to death; her mother was laying in the bathroom floor unconscious a pill bottle lying loosely in her hand. Jaylynne got down by her mother and shook her but she wouldn't wake up so she ran to her father's room.**

**"This is your fault!" she yelled at him.**

**"What?" Frank asked confused. "Is she still crying? Bring my chair, Jay."**

**"No she is passed out Dad; I think she may have overdosed!"**

**"Bring my chair and call 911, now go!" He fought with his body to move from the bed to the transfer board. Jay brought the chair and called for the hospital. She managed to help her father and get him to Denise's side. She was so still, she wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving...and he knew...**

**Somehow he got to the floor and cradled her body to his chest and cried, Jaylynne was right. Denise was gone and it was his fault…**

Denise walked back into his room and saw him crying. She became worried, she thought he might have been in pain; she went to his side immediately. "Frank, are you okay?"

"Dee, what...?" Frank was confused; the medications were making it hard for him to break from his nightmare to reality.

"What do you mean honey? I have been in the hallway."

"Hallway?" he said to himself. "It was a dream..." he sighed with relief. "It was only a dream." He reached for her. "I promise Denise I will come to you when you need me to, I will fight to live, I promise, just do not try to leave me, please, Baby."

Denise held his hand. "I'm not going anywhere Frank, ever, but I'm glad you're going to fight, you can beat this."

"My father said...some things that hit home," Frank sighed. "I do need his help, you need the help. I'm being selfish."

"Do you want me to call him and you talk things out with him?" She kept a calming hand on his arm rubbing lightly up and down.

"Please," Frank sighed. "Then I want you to go home and rest, you have no color at all Dee. You sure you aren't sick?"

"I don't know," she replied, she felt like she might be but didn't want to worry him. "I'll call your Dad, but I'm not leaving you, remember I promised I wouldn't."

"Then once we're done you lay down, I mean it Dee, I'd rather have you go home for a night than have you in the hospital on IVs for a week, okay?" Frank clarified. "Lay down as soon as Dad come in, right where you were before, it's an order."

"Okay," she replied and called his dad.

Dennis came in angry and Frank didn't have to fight to get Denise to lie down, she curled into his side and nuzzled in close to him, before anyone spoke she was asleep. "It was because of Jeremy," Frank confessed. "I'm ashamed."

"You were incredibly rude!" Dennis snapped. "You do not ever disrespect your mother like that again!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Frank sighed. "Please stay, stay and help me and Denise. I need you, I need both of you." Denise shifted in his arms; she looked flushed and felt warm. "She's not well."

"She has a fever?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's warm to the touch," Frank nodded. "Never been sick a day in her life except when she was pregnant. She wasn't right before I left for DC but I had no choice, she didn't look right, I had a feeling."

"She'll be okay, I'm sure it's just the flu bug or something."

"At any rate, once I get her to go home, please see she stays home until she's recovered," Frank kissed her forehead and cuddled her. Dennis rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Frank, you're the one we need to worry about, you baby her too much, she needs to grow a backbone," Dennis determined. It bugged him how cuddly his son was with his wife and daughter.

"Oh she's got one of those," Frank chuckled. "She was the one in your face a few days ago trying to kick you out, she didn't back down either, did she?"

"No, but stop babying her and coddling her, that is her job to take care of you," he said.

"It's our job to take care of each other," Frank corrected. "Do you love Mom? I'm not making a joke, do you love mom?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't baby her." Dennis knew the difference.

"So if she curled up like this and fell asleep with a hot forehead after throwing up you wouldn't hold her close?" Frank asked.

"I do," he said then cursed under his breath.

"Do?" Frank asked raising his eyebrows. "Dad?"

"It's nothing son," he said, he didn't want to worry him.

"Dad?" Frank pressed. "Mom been sick? She looked like she lost a little weight."

He sighed. "Yeah, but she is going to be fine, don't worry."

"Dad, I know you, you get that same look Jeremy did when he lied to me," Frank pressed. "What's up? I can't use my legs, doesn't mean I can't use my ears."

"Its cancer son," Dennis confessed. "For awhile."

Frank took a deep breath, "Bad? Is she getting treatment?"

He held Denise closer to him.

"Yeah she's doing chemo, but it's not done much," he admitted.

"Then you have to go home, she has to continue her treatments," Frank said. "I'll talk Dee into hiring a nurse."

"I'll transfer her treatment here." Dennis knew it was important to Brenda to be with her son.

"Might be good, Dee can help take care of her," Frank said and pulled Denise even closer to him as if holding her close would save her from the same fate.

"Alright, do you want me to stick around tonight?" he asked.

"No, just a few minutes until I wake Dee, I want all of you to go home and get some sleep, I'm going to do nothing but rest," Frank sighed. "Give me a moment."

"Okay, I'll wait in the hallway," he said and stepped out.

Frank kissed Denise's forehead a few times, "Dee? Baby, wake up, Sweetheart."

She stirred but didn't open her eyes only snuggled more into Frank.

"Denise, honey," Frank said louder and shook her. "Honey, come on now."

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Frank?"

"Yeah, Darlin," he said gently. "Time to go home, my dad's waiting. You got a fever, sweetie?"

"Yeah but I don't want to go home, you need me here." She burrowed closer.

"I need you well," Frank said and faked a yawn. "What I really need is sleep, your body heals when it sleeps, right?"

"Yeah, are you sure you will be okay?" She was scared to death to leave him and it showed.

"What are you afraid of baby love?" he asked holding her. "I'm not in danger, I'm just resting."

"I know, I'm just, I don't know, I'm just worried I guess," she said, her head was hurting and she was rambling.

"So am I, Angel," he said gently. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yeah but you need to sleep, I will sleep in the chair," she said moving to get up.

"No, you won't," Frank said. "If my wife and I are sleeping in the same room you are sleeping in the same bed. Go tell my dad you're staying and curl back up with me. I'll hold you all night, okay?"

"Okay," she said and walked out to tell his dad she was staying.

The next morning Frank woke to Denise staring at him and smiling.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said groggily. "You feel better? You look a little better."

"Yeah I feel much better." She sat up and brushed her hair off her face. "How about you

"The half I can feel is fine," he teased. "The rest actually feels gone so it's an improvement."

He played with a piece of her hair...he did that when he was worried.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked knowing something wasn't right when he did that.

"Just tired," he lied. She had enough of her mind.

"Bull," she said chuckling. "Now what is it?"

"My mom's sick," he said. "Dad told me yesterday, cancer."

Denise gasped. "Oh my God, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, she's on chemo, so I hope so," Frank sighed. "Still, it's my mom."

"I know honey, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Hadn't sunk in yet. Just when things were better, you know? Dad's going to transfer her records here; I wanted that but now I'm afraid too much will fall on you."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it," she said smiling at him.

"I've been thinking about something," Frank said taking her hand. "I'm thinking I might stick with a therapy program in patient, just for the first couple weeks, until we learn the routines, and stuff, you know? What do you think?"

"That sounds okay, just as long as it's what you want," she replied.

"I want to just get up, walk out of here, and go home with you, but that's not going to happen. Call Michael and see if he can arrange it so that I can go up to Walter Reed," Frank said. He prayed she'd not insist on going too but...

"Okay," she said but he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You think you and Jay can survive my father without me for a few weeks?" Frank asked teasing her.

"Yeah he gets too bad I'll stick him in the basement," she said laughing through the pain the idea of separation brought to her.

"That's my girl..." Frank smiled. "Come here, honey."

She tried to smile and act like she was okay but in reality she didn't like it at all, she wanted to be with him, help him through this.

"Dee, what is it?" Frank asked reading her face like a book. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Why?"

"Married too long for me to by that," Frank said. "You don't want me to go to Walter Reed? It's the best chance I have at getting better."

"I know and I want you to go, I just don't want to be so far away from you, I want to be able to help you," she explained

"What about Jay, she needs her mom," Frank said not against the idea, he'd love to have Denise by his side; this would not be an easy road.

She sighed deeply, she needed to be two places at once and it was killing her that she couldn't be.

"You really want to come with me that badly, don't you?" he asked softly, reading her face. She was torn.

"Yeah but I need to be with Jaylynne too," she replied, biting her lip.

"Ask my dad to mind her, she loved visiting them over the summer," Frank reminded her. "Claudia Joy and Michael can help out too."

"Yeah I could do that, do you think they'd mind?" she asked.

"My parent's?" Frank asked knitting his brow. "They'll probably kidnap her and bring her back to Massachusetts with them. I'm going to need you, Dee. I have a feeling I don't know how hard this will be yet, I'll need my wife." He held her tighter and in spite of his efforts a tear escaped his eye.

"I will be by your side every step of the way," she said her voice filled with promise and she held him tight.

"Odd choice of words don't you think," he said laughing just a little bit. "You think I can visit with Jay or did I scare her too badly?"

"I think she would be thrilled to come back and see her daddy," she said smiling.

"Go home and clean up, I'm going to try to sleep a little bit," Frank told her smiling. "Can't believe how tired I get."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while; want me to bring her then?"she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah," he sighed falling asleep before the word was entirely out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed and Frank was now at Walter Reed doing his rehab, Denise was by his side every second just like she promised. Jaylynne was being kept a close eye on by Frank's parents, Claudia Joy, and Michael.

The first three days Frank had done very well, but the fourth was very hard on him. They had him in a back brace suspended with all types of apparatus helping him strengthen the muscles in his chest and abdomen to make breathing and sitting easier on him. He managed to complete the regimen but when Denise was allowed back to see him, she knew it had taken its toll.

"You're in pain aren't you?"she asked.

He was using the oxygen; he hadn't needed it since a week after his accident. "Yes, tired is all," Frank said and sounded it. "Was rough."

"Just rest up. Want me to get you anything?"she asked tentatively.

"Feel like going home, just stay like this for life," he sighed. "Too hard."

"Frank, don't give up, you can get through this," she said encouragingly.

"Too much, Dee, it's all too much," he sighed before falling asleep.

Denise waited until she was sure Frank was totally out, then left the room. It was so hard seeing him like this, so tired, so defeated...She went to the cafeteria and had a soda...she was almost through when she heard, "Well, if it isn't the Mona Lisa."

She turned around quickly, "Mac, hey," she said a little surprised to see him.

"You working here now?" he asked. "I am."

"No, my husband is here, he's been injured," she replied.

"You remarried, that's wonderful," Mac said. "Congratulations! How did your son take it?"

"No Frank and I called off the divorce," she said and didn't even acknowledge the reference to Jeremy.

"That's great, good. So how are things, what's new other than his injury? Amputation?" Mac asked pulling up next to her.

"No, he just needs to do therapy for a while," she replied not wanting to disclose too much.

"Denise, talk to a friend, okay," Mac pushed. "I can tell you're upset."

"Yeah, I am. I just don't like seeing him so tired and defeated," she said sipping her drink.

"Want me to talk to him?" Mac offered. "I'd be glad to."

"Yeah, sure, might help him," she said smiling. Mac helped a lot of people even during their brief acquaintance.

"Great, you get some rest, you look tired. What room is he in?" Mac asked.

"317," she replied with another genuine smile. "Thanks."

Mac planned to go see Frank the following day. He wanted to get a look at the man that held Denise's heart.

When he arrived at Frank's room the next afternoon, he wasn't sleep, but it was clear he was not in a very good place. He went to the bed but didn't speak; he let Frank take the lead.

"You're Mac, right?" Frank asked.

"Right," Mac replied. "How did you know?"

"Denise told me you'd be coming," he replied, he didn't try any false pleasantries, he was just his grumpy old self.

"I see...How you feeling?" Mac asked. "The first week is rough even with legs."

"Tired is all but good otherwise and yourself?" he asked politely, Denise would be upset if he didn't try.

"I'd be better if you stopped lying to me," Mac said. "I've been there, it sucks, probably worse for you than for me, if you want to know the truth."

"Lying?"he said

"Lying," Mac confirmed. "You're pissed as Hell and you think you aren't ever getting out of a wheelchair if you're lucky enough to make it into one. Don't kid a kidder."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I am pissed and I know Denise is too."

"Denise ain't pissed man, she doesn't come in that flavor," Mac laughed. "She's frightened."

"I know and I can't do a damn thing to make it better." His frustration was finally coming up to the surface. This man was if nothing else talented.

"Arms still work don't they?" Mac asked. "Denise likes to be held, but she likes to be included too."

"Yeah I know she's always been like that, how do you know all this?" he asked.

Mac turned white; Frank hadn't made the connection between Mac and Riley McCadden. "Uh...she was my nurse at Mercer." He hoped he still wouldn't connect those dots.

"Oh," he said still clueless, he'd put that behind them.

Mac took this to mean he'd made the connection, "Look, she needed somebody okay, after all that business, she needed somebody."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Now Frank smelled the rat.

"Forget it," Mac said. "The point is you can't let this stuff get you down, that's the fastest way to mess up big time."

"I'm not going to forget it!" he snapped then it clicked. "You're the man she had an affair with."

"That was not an affair!" Mac protested. "It wasn't like that at all, there has to be feelings for it to be an affair."

"So you used her?" he asked, angry.

"It wasn't like that either," Mac said look. "She uh...She's pretty."

"Yeah, well from what heard you left her and went back to you old girlfriend."

"I loved Leanne, Denise was old enough to be my mother," Mac said not realizing how deep this hole was getting. "She needed to connect with someone."

"Denise is not old!" he said clenching his fist together.

"Never said she was, but I was a corporal I was 22, she was close to 40! It was ridiculous to think anything more than sex was going to happen and if she did...It was not an affair, I didn't love her, that's it!"

"Well she fell for you and you hurt her, she wasn't just in it for the sex," he said getting more pissed by the minute.

"She didn't fall for me," Mac denied. "That is ridiculous!"

"Yes she did and you did use her, you used her for sex!" he thundered.

"Okay fine, I used her for sex! She wanted it, she was the one who kissed me, she was the one flashing her freaking breasts in my face, she was using me just like I was using her, it wasn't me she was sleeping with either!" Mac snapped.

"Get out of here now, I mean it!" Frank yelled.

"I promised Denise to talk to you..." Mac said but Denise heard the commotion. "What's going on in here? You were supposed to talk to him, Mac, not upset him!"

"I didn't he is insane!" Mac defended.

Denise looked at Frank, "Honey?"

"Get him out of here Denise, I'm serious!"

"Mac, please go. I need to get him calmed down, it's not good for him to get so worked up," Denise said. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," he said and left the room quickly.

Denise sat next to Frank and wrapped her arms around him, "Ssh," she comforted. "Calm down."

"He is the guy you had an affair with isn't he?" he asked shrugging off her touch.

"Yes," Denise said keeping him in her arms. "Yes, he is, but he's also a great motivational speaker."

"I never want him in here again, I don't want him near you!" he ordered.

"I was only trying to help you," she said. "Please...hold me, okay?"

"Dee why in he'll did you bring him in here, he used you and you bring him in here to talk to me," he said angry and confused.

"I thought he could help you," Denise said. "You are shutting me out and closing yourself off and it's scaring me!"

"So you decide to bring your lover in here?"

"He's not my lover, he never was!" Denise said starting to cry. "You are the only man I have ever loved, ever!"

He sighed, he hated her tears. "Come here, Dee." He held his arms out to her.

"I love you, Frank," Denise cried. "I love you and I just wanted to help you. I'm scared."

"I love you too Dee and I know you're scared," he comforted.

"I wanted Mac to help you, Frank. He's good at that, he really is good at that," Denise said pulling back to look at him. "I watch you struggling and it's hard. It's hard."

"I know and I'm sorry so much of this is falling on you," he said. "Dee, can you give me a minute alone?" he asked.

"I don't want to," she said fighting her tears. This was how he built his walls.

"Dee, I just need to be alone for a while," he said.

She sniffled, "Do you need anything before I go?" she asked. "Are you comfortable? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine."

"When can I come back?" she asked, he was pulling back, she could feel it.

"In a little while," he said turning his face away.

"When's that?" Denise asked.

"I'll call you."

Denise bit her lip, "Okay." She went to him and kissed him, "I love you. Rest, okay?"

Then she left.

Denise waited by the phone all night and into the next day, it never rang. She went to the hospital and observed his therapy, but aside from a grunted greeting or a gentle touch on her arm he didn't interact with her at all. No matter how hard she tried to reach him she couldn't. The one day he called for her, she wasn't able to go to him, the stress had taken its toll and she was incapacitated with a migraine headache and nausea.

She felt horrible for not being able to be with him when he needed her to be.

He called her himself the second time that day, the first time it was the nurses. "Hello," she said as if half asleep.

"Hey honey, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sick, Frank, today isn't a good day," Denise said. "Not after all the other days I could have been there."

"I'm sorry Dee, I just wanted to be alone," he replied. "Migraine?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "For five days you wanted to be alone, that's crap Frank, you don't get to act like you give a damn now."

"That's not true Denise!" he protested.

"What's not true? That you didn't shut me out for nearly a week or that you don't give a damn that I'm sick as a dog in this hotel room?" Denise asked. "Whatever we're going back to Charleston on Sunday, we can ignore each other at home instead of here."

"I wasn't ignoring you and I do care that you are sick," he said angry that she was accusing of him.

"Then show me," she said near tears and hung up the phone.

He hung up the phone. How was he going to do that being stuck in here?

On her tenth trip back from the bathroom that day, a knock came at the door. Pale as a sheet she made her way to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Flowers for Denise Sherwood," the delivery man said.

"I am," she sighed. "Thanks."

She accepted the flowers and went to get a tip.

She tipped the guy and took the card from the roses "To my beautiful wife - Hope you feel better soon- Love Frank," is what she read.

She smiled and sat them down, she thought it was sweet of him but it just wasn't enough, not this time.

A few hours later Frank called again, and woke her from an uneasy sleep again. "Hello."

"Hey honey, you get my flowers?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said still trying to wake up. "It was sweet of you Frank. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry for hurting you by shutting you out. Forgive me?" he asked.

"It's not that easy Frank," Denise said pain of many origins evident in her voice. "Not at all. I've got too much going on right now to fight with you."

"Then let's not fight Denise," he said softly.

"You picked this fight Frank, not me," she said, her voice getting softer. She hadn't kept anything down.

"I'm sorry," he said, he knew she was sick and tired.

"Sorry doesn't help all the...time..." she faded off.

"Denise?" he said concerned.

He was met with nothing but silence.

"Denise!"

He heard a tiny little whimper, then more silence.

"Dee honey, what's wrong?" he asked, he was starting to panic.

Silence once more. Denise still had the phone in her hand, she heard Frank's calling her but she couldn't respond and she didn't' know why.

Frank hung up the phone; he had to get her help.

His nurse responded quickly, "I'm sorry I'm late for you medication, Colonel. We'll get you some relief in just a minute," she said patting his arm.

"I'm not in pain, I need to get out of here my wife is in trouble," he told her thinking on what he would be able to do for her.

"What do you mean in trouble?" the nurse asked. "Try to stay calm."

"She is on the phone but she won't talk she has been sick and I need to get to her," he repeated.

"I can't let you leave the hospital, you aren't ready to do that..." the nurse began.

"I don't care; get me out of this bed and to my wife now!" Frank demanded loud enough for half the floor to hear him.

Mac was walking down the hall and heard the commotion and stepped in "Hey what's going on in here?"

"I need to get out of here and get to Denise, something is wrong with her," Frank told Mac. "I was talking to her and she just stopped answering me, something is wrong!"

"Okay come on, let's go. I will take you to her," Mac offered. He owed them.

"I can't get in the chair by myself," Frank sighed. He looked at his nurse, "Do not tell anyone I helped you," she warned then quickly transferred him to the wheelchair and disappeared.

Mac took Frank to his car and helped him inside and drove him back to Denise's hotel.

It took longer than Frank wished it did and hurt pretty badly, but soon he was outside Denise's hotel room door with a key from the manager. He let himself in and with Mac's help got the wheelchair to her side. She was lying on the bed, phone still in her hand.

She was awake but looked weak and wasn't moving.

Mac stayed back and watched. "Dee," Frank said softly. He touched her hand. "Denise?"

She couldn't speak; she was too weak she just whimpered in response.

"I'm here, baby," he reached and tried to pull her but he didn't have the muscle strength yet. Mac went and helped him get her closer to him. "I think we need to call for help," Mac told Frank but waited for his approval.

"Okay, go ahead," he said and focused on Denise.

He called the front desk first to see if they had a First Aid officer, they did and soon she was there with them. "You need to try to get some liquids into her," the woman advised. "See if she'll drink for you, if not we need to get her to a hospital." She handed Frank a bottle of water and a straw.

Frank held the straw gently to her lips to see if she would drink.

Slowly Denise started to suck down the contents of the bottle at Frank's gentle prodding, after about half and a bite of a carrot muffin she perked enough to realize he was there. "Frank? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Honey, you stopped responding to me on the phone. I got worried and when I got here you were so weak you couldn't talk," he explained.

"I've been getting sick," she sighed. "For a few days but today was worst. Let me down, I'm hurting you."

"No you aren't," he said quickly.

"How did you get here? Can you sit this long?" Denise was worrying again but a second later she was off his lap and back in the bathroom losing the water and the muffin.

Frank wanted to go after her but couldn't.

Mac went to her, he knew she needed help. There was nothing for her to lose. He gave her more water then helped her back to Frank. "She's real shaky," he told him. "She done this before?"

"Yeah when she was pregnant," he replied.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Mac asked. "Anything?"

"I don't think so," she said weakly.

"When was your last monthly, sweetheart?" Frank asked cuddling her. "The last time you looked like this was when you were carrying Jer...Jeremy."

"Over a month, maybe more," she replied. She'd been so stressed…

"My wallet is in the back on the back of the chair, go get some tests," Frank told Mac. "Hurry up, and get some cola too warm if they have it."

"Okay," he said and hurried from the room.

"Mac drove you here? You hate him," Denise whined the wiggled to get down again.

"I don't hate him and I had to get to you," he said.

"Let me go Frank," Denise said trying to get off his lap before she threw up on him.

He let her go and she ran to the bathroom.

She stayed on the bathroom floor when she was done and curled up into a ball for a few seconds before feeling the urge again and finally starting to cry.

Frank heard her crying and with all his energy he got into his chair and went to her

He was breathing hard by the time he reached her; she was paler than she'd been before. "I can't be pregnant, Frank, I can't."

"Why Dee?" he asked reaching for her hand.

She held on, "I can't take care of Jaylynne and you and do another pregnancy like Annie's or Jeremy's I can't do it."

"Okay, well honey you won't have to take care of me for long, I am going to get better," he said with a false sense of confidence.

"I know you want to but it won't ever be the same Frank," Denise sighed. "You know that."

"No it won't be exactly the same but it will get better."

Mac arrived then, "They had Pepsi that was warm so I got that and some crackers. They had three kinds of test so I got all three."

"Thanks," Frank said and took the contents from him.

"I'm going to wait downstairs, you have to go back to the hospital tonight so don't think I'm not dragging you back once she's feeling better," Mac said before leaving.

Frank helped Denise back into the bedroom and helped her lay down "I'm miserable," she said weakly.

"I know, let's get some sugar into you then you can take these, if you are pregnant we need to get you under a doctor's care quickly."

"I can't drink anything else," she said turning her head.

"You have to baby, I'm not going back until you do," Frank said, he knew his health was the card he'd have to play. "I'll help you."

"You have to go back."

"Not until you're better, forget it," Frank said. "Drink up, small sips."

She gave in and took a few small sips then pushed it away.

"Now a cracker," he said holding it for her. "Half a cracker."

She at a few bites from a cracker "okay, that's enough I can't eat anymore."

"You think you can manage a test?" Frank asked. "You don't want to be pregnant, do you?

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just scared," she confessed.

"Me too, the last pregnancy that started like this ended with you in my arms vomiting blood, I'm scared," Frank sighed and kissed her hand. "Let's get the test done. Then you come back to Walter Reed with me, I'll tend you myself, not some stranger."

"No Frank, you can't, you don't have the strength yet," she said weakly.

"I'll find it," he said with conviction and anyone besides Denise would have believed him, but she knew the limitations of someone in his condition and no amount of heart could help.

"Frank I wish you could but it's not that simple," she replied.

"Yes, it is," Frank insisted but his body was making a liar out of him. His abdominal muscles were spasmed so tightly but he fought it off. "Go test.'

She nodded and went to take the tests.


End file.
